


Somnum Exterreri

by americanchemicals



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Protective Shane Madej
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanchemicals/pseuds/americanchemicals
Summary: He couldn't breathe, the pressure on his chest was crushing his lungs and he felt like he was going to die. The creature smiled back at him, fangs dripping with fresh blood. Shane, laying next to him, had his throat torn out.Ryan knew, he was next.





	Somnum Exterreri

A creak startled Ryan, and he sat up quickly in his bed, looking around his shared bedroom with his boyfriend. There was nothing out of place, and he figured that it was just his imagination playing tricks on him. He laid back into his bed, ready to go back to sleep, when he heard what sounded like footsteps creaking down the hall, before the doorknob began to slowly move on its own.

"Shane, wake up. Shane, someone's trying to break into the house," he whispered, moving to shake the giant awake. He stirred, not fully waking up, when Ryan looked back up at the door, that was now open entirely. Ready to move for his phone to call for the police, he froze when he saw it standing next to him at the side of the bed. It reached out with a hand, pushing Ryan back into a laying position on the bed, and he forced his eyes shut as tightly as he could. He heard a sharp and swift noise, and carefully opened them again. 

He couldn't breathe, the pressure on his chest was crushing his lungs and he felt like he was going to die. The creature smiled back at him, fangs dripping with fresh blood. Shane, laying next to him, had his throat torn out. Feeling his heart drop to his stomach, Ryan began to cry. 

And he knew, he was next.

The creature had black, empty orbs for eyes. It was tall, but didn't have any distinct features. It didn't look anything close to human, more like a shadow. It loomed over Ryan, dragging its long claws down his cheek. Two horns sprouted from its head, curling a bit at the end. It was probably the closest thing to the Devil himself that Ryan had ever seen. 

The creature, the demon, moved over to Shane, digging its talons into the gaping wound that once was the taller man's neck, and bringing its hand back up to its mouth. A long, snake-like tongue poked out, slurping off the clumps of flesh. Some of the blood sprayed onto Ryan's face from the motion, and he whimpered.

"God, please, no."

Tears were streaming down his face nonstop, and he wished more than anything that he could do something to stop it all. He was paralyzed in place, he couldn't move a single limb, and he had never felt more scared and helpless before in his entire life. He thought that from doing  _Unsolved_ he had maybe become a bit more braver, but that was a complete lie. He wanted nothing more than to run away, to try and save his skin from this monster. 

The demon took its claws and punctured Shane's chest, dragging them down his torso. Bones crunched as it inched its way lower and lower, and Ryan felt like he was going to puke. He tried to scream, but no sound came out of his mouth. The creature gave him a wicked smile, flashing sharp teeth, as he watched blood and guts spill out of what once was his boyfriend. The thing retracted one hand, bringing it to Ryan's face, and he realized that it was holding a heart, that was still beating with life despite being unattached from its owner. With each heartbeat, it gushed more and more blood onto Ryan, some squirting into his eyes and mouth. Then, the monster brought it to its mouth, about to take a bite when Ryan woke up with a start.

"Ryan! Wake up, c'mon!" Shane was yelling, shaking his shoulders, and Ryan tried to quickly take in his surroundings, but it was hard with his vision full of tears and without his glasses. 

"Shane?" he cried softly, and he was pulled into a tight hug, his head pressed into Shane's chest.

"Jesus, you were scaring the shit out of me," the brunet said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

Ryan's heart was pounding so hard in his chest that it almost hurt, and his whole body was shaking from the adrenaline. 

"Breathe with me, okay? Listen to my breathing," Shane guided him, and he complied without protest. Once he was finally calm, he registered that wet drops were hitting the top of his head, and he pulled away to look at Shane's face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked quietly.

"You weren't waking up, not right away. Usually-" Shane hiccuped, "Usually you wake up with a good shake. Y-you kept screaming my name, and you wouldn't wake up, and I was ready to call for a fucking ambulance because I was so scared." 

"I don't think the paramedics would be able to help much," he joked, but Shane was still frowning at him.

"I just didn't know what to do," the taller man admitted, "What was the dream about?"

"A demon eating your dead corpse while I was paralyzed next to you."

"Shit, Ryan. You can't keep doing this to yourself. Your night terrors are taking years off of both of our lives," Shane said, pressing another kiss to his forehead.

"Doing what?"

"Surrounding yourself with things that fuel your nightmares. Were you looking at stuff for a case before bed?"

"Well, yeah, but-" Ryan shrugged, and Shane chuckled.

"No more stuff about ghosts or demons before bed, okay? They may not be real, but your imagination is way too powerful for its own good."

"Shane! They are real! And because they're real my fear is totally justified!"

"Okay, okay. And I wasn't saying it's not justified, but you need a good night's sleep. If these nightmares get more frequent I swear to God I'm going to make you go see a psychologist. I just want you to be happy and healthy."

The two laid back down, cuddled together. Shane protectively wrapped his arms around the smaller man, who tucked his head under Shane's head. 

"But if a demon ever did break into the house, hypothetically," Ryan muttered.

"I would kick his ass so hard he would regret ever targeting you," Shane replied with a yawn.

"I love you."

"I love you."

 


End file.
